A Little early Morning Fun
by shootinstar88
Summary: Sequel to A little Late Night Fun Its Danny’s turn to play a trick on Lindsay but with Mac watching its not going to be as easy not as straightforward as it sounds. Please R&R ant suggestions for later chaps are very welcome
1. A Little Early Morning Fun

A Little Early Morning Fun- part1 

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything just the ideas in my head**

**Authors note: thanx for all the review and ideas please keep them coming I promise to reply to all my reviews and take on board any ideas that you share I am also looking for someone to co-write a story with anyone welcome especially those who haven't yet wrote a story, I now how difficult it can be it took me months to post on here **

**Summary: Sequel to A little Late Night Fun Its Danny's turn to play a trick on Lindsay but with Mac watching its not going to be as easy not as straightforward as it sounds. **

Danny Is still searching the lab for Lindsay planning his revenge, it's 4 in morning the out blackness cover the buildings of New York especially the crime lab the sun is barley creping thought the shadows that cover the hall of NYPD Mac just sits in his office watching Danny as he searches frantically for Lindsay he was just about to give up hanging his head in disbelieve he made his way slowly back to his desk when he suddenly stops there she was hiding under his desk _what a stupid place to hide _he thought to him self then why did it take him 5hours to find her , trying to be as quite as he can he moves towards Lindsay's desk and pulls out a pair of handcuffs from he draw slowly he makes his way over to where Lindsay is lay and gently places the handcuffs around her left foot and the other around the desk.

"What the Hell Messer" was all could come from Lindsay's mouth

"Your gunna stay put till I figure out how to get ya back." Danny answered a shocked Lindsay just stars at Danny who holds her stare for a moment but then he starts to walk away when he stopped turned around looked at Lindsay and Said

"Paybacks a Bitch isn't it,"

"Danny get back here and unhand cuff me this instant, DANNY!! Danny" she finally realized that he had gone

Lindsay screamed loudly she couldn't believe Danny had handcuffed her to his desk and then just left her there alone. Mac heard these screams and just smiled to himself looks like he has a plan up his sleeve. Danny wondered around the lab for a while knowing exactly how to get her back he just wanted to make her squirm for a while. Every so often he would chuckle to himself about half an hour had passed Danny made his way to the break room opened the freezer door and took out a tray of ice cubes_ this is going to be so much fun_, he thought to himself as he made his way over to where Lindsay was.

Mac saw Danny pass his office with the tray of ice cubes_ what the hell is he going to do with them._ As that thought entered Macs mind he got up from his desk and walked towards the shared office.

"Oh, Lindsay I have a very interesting surprise for you" she didn't like the sound of that or the look on his face when he approached her with the ice cubes in hand

"Danny im so sorry please, no don't im begging you DANNY!!" Lindsay pleaded with him.

Danny took out one of the Ice cubes and placed across Lindsay foot screams came out of Lindsay mouth very quickly then died down once Danny removed the ice cube._ Its not over yet Montana _He pulled out another Ice cube this time he placed it down the front of Lindsay's sweater.

"OMG Dam that's sooo cold Danny I hate you!!" Lindsay was wriggling about and screaming out. After the ice cube had melted and she had calmed down Danny Eventually threw Lindsay the Key To let herself go.

Mac stood there in shock did Danny really handcuff her to his desk then place ice cubes on her. He just shook head and walked to his office, just as his sat down his phone rang

Taylor 

_We got a DB found in a dumpster next to a restaurant _

_Im on my way_

_It's quite a messy scene and it smells looks like left over food from last night_

_Oh I have to people egger to get stuck in _

Before Lindsay could even say anything to Danny Mac walked in and told them to grab their stuff. Mac turned around and walked out the door with a mischievous grin across his face could this be revenge for Danny and Lindsay being immature from Mac.

"It's a DB at a restaurant Flacks on his way," Mac stated

**Authors note: What do you think should I keep going with this let me now when you review sorry this chap is a little short next ones will be longer **


	2. A Little Mac Fun

A Little Mac Fun

**Authors note: Okay this has a kinda slow start but don't be put of you want regret it**

As they arrive on scene they are greeted by Flack who tells them the usual, Flack looked a little to awake for this time of morning

"Male found dead in the dumpster no wallet no id could be a robbery but ill leave that up to you scientists," Flack told them as they were walking up to the dumpster

"I'll go an see if anyone saw anything meet you back at the lab later Mac,"

"Thanks Flack," Mac looked over at his two younger CSIs with a smile

"That's a big dumpster there I think it will need the both of you to process it." Mac smile just got bigger

"No way Mac, come on I haven't got any overall with me" Danny sounded like a school boy, Lindsay just laughed and stared at Danny he smiled back

"Still feeling cold Montana cos I can warm ya up if you want," Lindsay shot Danny an evil look but smiled

"Okay children corner has moved the body so get processing" Mac shouted over to them_ let the fun begin_

"What are you gunna do Mac," Danny shouted back

"Supervise you two make sure you don't do anything stupid run along children"

Mac just laughed at the thought of Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe going though garbage skip together.

Danny and Lindsay search that skip for hours and found nothing

"This is pointless Lindsay there is nothing here,"

"I know maybe we should call it a day get back to the lab and see what we can find on our John Doe," she sighed at the thought of having no evidence she hated cases like this.

"Do you need a hand getting out?"

"No I'm good than you I to be honest I don't trust you to help" Lindsay replied, Danny just chuckled to himself and climbed out of the dumpster shortly followed by Lindsay.

They stood side by side looking at each other when Mac approached them

"Good God what is that smell," Mac couldn't resist

"You now full well Mac, well we didn't find anything so that was pointless, me and Danny are going back to the Lab for a shower." Lindsay said not amused by the look on Macs Face

The journey back to the Lab so in silence until Danny broke it.

"So Lindsay you want to shower with me,"

"What," a little confused to his remark

"You said to Mac me and Danny are going back to the Lab for a shower,"

"Yes I meant in separate cubicles you idiot,"

"Are you sure you cant be persuaded," this earned Danny a playful slap to the chest

"Perv." Danny just stuck his tongue out

"Now now children play nice,"

Mac was loving this he is getting his revenge in the sweetest way.

Back at the Lab Danny and Lindsay rush to the shower room before anyone else could smell them, Lindsay reached in her locker for a spare set of clothes and a towel then headed for the shower leaving her clothes sat neatly on the bench, a couple of seconds later Danny does the exact same thing then heads for the shower next to Lindsay

"Lindsay,"

"Danny,"

"I was thinking,"

"Go on,"

"Its awful lonely in this shower by my self,"

"Shut up Danny,"

"Don't you want to join me, a peace offering,"

Mac stood in the locker room hearing these two ranting he laughed to him self then he noticed the clothes sitting on the bench and a naughty thought came to his head _Shall I take their clothes maybe they will blame it on each other perfect._ He quickly picked up their clothes and stuffed them into his locker and Quickly Left the locker room

The water stopped in Danny cubicle first he grabbed his towel and covered him self and walked towards them Bench, he was suppressed to see that his and Lindsay's clothes are not there

"Lindsayyy,"

"Don't even bother Messer,"

"No em did you hide our clothes."

"Don't be stupid why would you think that,"

"Cos there are not here,"

"What," with that Lindsay Turned off the shower grabbed her towel and covered herself and stepped outa the shower and was stunned to see a half wet naked Messer Standing in front of her, Danny was also stunned to see a half wet naked Lindsay standing in front of him. His Strong toned stomach staring at her. Her toned slim legs stared at him. Mac watched from a distance laughing at the two reactions to each other's body. Danny was the first to break their stare

"Who could have taken our clothes,"

"I don't now," Lindsay looked around and caught Macs eye, who just turned the corner and laughed hysterically.

"Maybe we should ask Mac,"

"Mac,"

"Yeah I just saw him looking at us my guess is try his locker." They did and were astound to see they clothes.

They Quickly got dried and changed and stormed to Macs Office where he sat with an innocent look on his face. The two stood their arm crossed and a mad look on their face.

The End

Authors note: Thanx you for all my review please keep them coming this was the last chapter in this story but I may do another sequel depends on you guys 


End file.
